


The One He Loves

by TheaLocksly



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But there’s very little comfort, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’ve never tagged before???, Whump, garcia sings in Croatian, garcy, i hope this is ok???, they both need a break and therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are captured by Rhittenhouse, whump and angst ensue. I don’t know how else to explain it¯\_( ツ )_/¯





	The One He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time after 2x6 but other than that, idk. Carols alive and Lucy’s recently healed from her stab wound if that helps. I feel like Flynn blames himself for anything bad that happens to Lucy as well even though It Is Not. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing whump and my English sucks so...take that into consideration. 
> 
> Torture is mentioned (all though none is shown) and there is also captivity so be warned for triggers.

Drip drip drip...drip drip....drip drip drip...drip drip

The thrumming leak of water is the only way to tell time in the dank cell. Sitting on the floor with head in hands, Garcia tries not to sob in thinking how much time has passed. An hour? Maybe two? Dejectedly, he thinks that this seems longer than the POW training he did in the army, and that had lasted WEEKS. But they took her, and he has no idea what they’re doing to her and how he can help. 

~~~

The mission had started like any other; little to no intel, a bumpy ride to the past, Wyatt being an ass, and Flynn and Lucy pairing of because of it. He preferred her company (and competence) to others anyway so it wasn’t a hardship, and Flynn briefly thought he might actually enjoy this trip. That was, until they both realized it was a trap, Rittenhouse was not after Elenor Roosevelt, and they were surrounded. Forced to surrender his gun, Flynn gave Lucy a reassuring smile as they were dragged off to wherever the shithole of a black sight they were now in was. 

All and all, it could have been worse. Sure, they’d been unnecessarily ruff with him, but Flynn was trained for it, hell he expected it, and they hadn’t hurt Lucy. That was the main point. So, sitting on the cement floor while Lucy paced, they waited for their captors to grace them with their presence. Neither said anything as there was nothing to say. They weren’t going to lie to each other and say it would all be ok because that was not how their relationship worked. Honesty was the foundation of their partnership and an hour in a cell wasn’t going to change that. 

The cell door opening loudly and Flynn sprung to his feet, placing himself between it and Lucy. Her cold hand grasped his wrist and wether it was for his or her benefit, the gesture calmed him. Her grip grew tight though as Lucy’s mother and two guards came into their cell. Carol looked pristine as ever and the smile on her lips was jarring to say the least. The woman seemed oblivious to the grimy cell that she had thrown her daughter in and that tension was rolling off Lucy in waves. 

“Lucy, I’m glad your arm has healed. Emma told me you had been injured recently.” Carol said with all the silky affection of a creepy abuser. It made Flynn’s skin crawl. “You must be Garcia Flynn” the woman says, her voice switching immediately to that of a leader who’s had the displeasure of interacting with peasants. 

Upon hearing her mother’s tone, Lucy deftly moves in front of Flynn to try and shield him from her mother, which was sweet and brave but Hell No. Reaching for her arm, Flynn tries to pull Lucy back behind him, but as soon as he’s about to touch her, the guards pulled their guns on him. Briefly, he thinks of how fucked up it is that Carol has no problem with kidnapping and attempting brainwashing for Lucy, but would not let him try and touch her. 

“Try that with my daughter again and you’ll be meeting yours soon.” Carols eyes were cold and calculating making Lucy go ridged. If it was from fear, her voice didn’t show it.

“I’m sorry, what Mom? Your goons can drag me all around and shove me in a cell but you won’t let my best friend try and touch me?” Her words dripped of venom but Flynn’s breath still caught at ‘best friend’. 

“Lucy, he’s not your friend. He’s manipulating you” Flynn actually scoffed at the poorly attempted gaslighting “You’re just a means to and end for him.” She said slowly, as if explaining physics to a child. 

“Wow mom, that’s great. You kidnap, coerce, and fulfill the very definition of manipulation, but the man who’s there to pick up the pieces and help me with the ptsd YOU GAVE ME is the one trying to manipulate me? Yeah, I don’t thinks so.” Flynn doesn’t know a better word other than seething, and on kind and patient Lucy, it’s quite simply terrifying. 

“HE kidnaped you Lucy, not me. Everything I’ve done for you has been to help you get to your best future in Rittenhouse.” Carol has a look as if to say that she is getting tiered of this whole routine. 

“No, he didn’t. That night that he killed David Rittenhouse? We worked together. I practically led Garcia to his door, and when the plan failed? I went with him. WILLINGLY.” Flynn obviously knows this isn’t true, she was terrified of him that night. One of his biggest regrets is kidnapping her, but she’s clearly just saying this to dig at her mother and who is he to stop her. “So if you could stop these poor attempts at trying to recruit me and instead just fuck off? That’d be great.” Lucy seems to revel in the fact that she finally got to say her piece and while Garcia wants to literally applaud her for standing up like that, his stomach turns at the look of fury on Carols face. 

“Lucy, I’ve tried to be patient with you, you know I have” She says steely. “But you great grandfather is wanting to meet you and I will not allow you to say such things in front of him.” Motioning to the male guard on her right, she says “She’s coming with us. You” pointing to the female on her left “keep a gun on him till we’re out.”

Before Flynn can react, one guard roughly grabs Lucy while the other hits his already battered face with the butt of her rife, sending him to his knees. 

“Flynn? Flynn?!?” Lucy cries as panic seeps in. Although seeing black spots, it strikes Garcia that Lucy hasn’t sounded this scared since the night he did kidnap her. The guard has her half way out the door when he stifles her cries with his hand, practically slapping her with the force of it. Carol just seems to turn a blind eye to the brutality of the whole scene

“Lucy!” He yells wishing he had time to think of something calming to say. “LUCY!” Trying to rise of the floor in pursuit Flynn is met with another blinding blow to the temple and before he can recover, the door slams shut. 

~~~

He is alone and it’s been hours. Surely they wouldn’t hurt her right? She is Carols daughter after all. But then again, the woman is a sociopath if Flynn ever saw one. Just as he’s about to believe that it’s going to be another hour of torturous waiting, the door flings open enough for Lucy’s small frame to be shoved into the room. Flynn jumps to his feet and catches her as Lucy starts to tumble to the ground. Her hands are behind her back still so he assumes they are tied. Lucy simply sags in his arms so he guides her to the floor to sit and lean against the wall. Part of her messy hair is in her face and Flynn reaches out to bush it aside so he can check for injuries. The hair get caught on something and that’s when he sees it. 

Flynn’s lungs feel like they’re full of sharp ice. Lucy is avoiding eye contact and his heart just breaks. 

They muzzled her. Fucking muzzled her and if he gets the chance and Lucy isn’t there to stop him, Flynn knows he will kill Carol Preston as slowly and painfully as possible. 

A muffed sob from Lucy reboots his system and he places a hand on her cheek. The leather is rough under his palm and he can only imagine what it feels like cinching her jaw shut. He croaks her name as yet another sob racks her body. “I’m going to remove it. Do you understand?” She still won’t look him in the eye but she dose nod so at least she’s responsive. His hands slowly fumble their way to the nap of her neck, taking note of how her hair is tangled, pulled tight and that her ears seem to be squished in between the two straps that connect at the back of her head. The buckle to the muzzle is large and clunky and there’s no way it’s not bruising. As calmly as he can, knowing that if he just ripped it of it would likely hurt more, Flynn try’s to unlock the buckle while keeping an eye on Lucy’s for any discomfort. What should be a simple click is never heard. Dread starts leaking through the barley fixed dam in Flynn chest and he prays to any deities out there that the muzzle is simply jammed. 

He can fix that. He can fix this. He WILL fix this damnit!

“Lucy” Garcia says in what he hopes isn’t a defeated voice. “I need to get a better look at the back.” He sits against the wall next to her so she only has to turn her head a little. Lucy’s gaze slowly lifts to him and while it’s a victory, it might be the first time he wishes not to see her brown eyes. Their once never ending light and kindness is gone, replaced with sorrow and humiliation. The fact that she feel humiliated makes him feel more shame than he thought possible. This is his fault, he should have protected her better. But he is not a coward, he will not look away. She needs him right now and he’s failed her to many time to count but that will not be now, will never happen again if he can help it. 

“It’s ok Lucy, take your time.”

Slowly she turns her head away from him so he can finally see the back of the muzzle. 

And Oh. He hadn’t thought of that torture technique since the NSA taught it to him and he’d sworn he’d never use it. But you know what? Carol Preston just might be worthy of it.

Where Rhittenhouse even got this thing he has no fucking clue but somehow it has a lock on the back and Flynn knows he can’t get it off. He lied to her, he said he’d take it off and now he can’t. He has to tell her, will not just leave her waiting for the now impossible relief and God it seems like the hardest thing he’s ever done. Harder than leaving the Alamo with the red flag, just as hard as closing Irises frozen hollow eyes and placing her stuffed bunny next to her as a last pointless gesture of comfort. 

“Lucy, I-“ voice cracking, it’s as far as he gets. 

Lucy seeming to understand the unspoken as always, turns her head into is neck, and though it’s muffled, she starts to weep heavily. The muzzle digs into his throat but Garcia doesn’t say anything. The only comfort he can give is to hold her and so he does just that. Rocking her as if she were a child, his body absorbs her shaking. 

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but her sobbing slows Flynn can’t decide wether that’s good or bad. Has she fallen asleep? Or has she simply resigned herself to the fact that crying will not change anything? He soon finds his answer though as Lucy moves off him. After a few moments of awkward and difficult shuffling, Flynn finally realizes what she’s trying to do and he helps guide her to lay on her side with her head in his lap. She shuffles a bit more to accommodate her cuffed hands but finally settles. Flynn briefly wonders why they cuffed her hands so tight behind her. It’s not like she can remove the muzzle. But sadly, it occurs to him that it’s just another way for Carol to take control, psychologically torture, and punish Lucy for simply speaking out against her. 

With calloused and gentle hands, Flynn begins untangling her hair from the muzzle. It takes time, Lucy wincing every so often, but she doesn’t protest and soon starts relaxing into the touch. Once finished, he sets to carding his fingers through her hair as Lucy slowly turns to liquid in his lap. She nuzzles her nose into just above his knee, inhaling and exhaling deeply. If not for the circumstances, Flynn would find it adorable, but it’s the last thing on his troubled mind. Racking his brain for anything else that would help sooth her, he begins singing softly:

“Edelweiss, Edelweiss. 

Every morning you greet me. 

Small and white, clean and bright. 

You look happy to meet me.”

Voice breaking at the end, Flynn try’s to think of the last time he sang that song. Probably the last time he tucked Iris in. For a six year old The Sound of Music was an odd movie to be obsessed with, but somehow she’d convince him to sing it in a different language every night. Wanting to pay respects and remembering that it was her favorite, Garcia switched to his mother tongue. 

Cvijet snijega možda cvate i raste

Cvjeta i raste zauvijek

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Blagoslovi moju domovinu zauvijek

Noting Lucy had finally dropped of to sleep, Flynn sang the song once more. Partially as a vigil to Iris and Lorena and partially as a prayer that it would not be the last time he got to sing for the one he loves.


End file.
